


The Eastern Star

by Deweydell25



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deweydell25/pseuds/Deweydell25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod gets help from an unexpected source in his quest to find Abbie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Eastern Star

Ichabod Crane sat hunched, his head in one hand, the other was quickly turning the pages of an enormous book. He was so frantically engrossed in his research he failed to hear Jenny Mills and Joe Corbin enter the Archives. 

"Hey Crane." Jenny said. 

Startled, Ichabod involuntarily jerked around to face his two guests and knocked the book off the table. "I got it." Joe rushed to pick up the book and came face to face with Ichabod's exhausted visage. Blood shot eyes, hair disheveled, lips parched. He looked like a man ready to break at any second.

"You look like hell man. Did you sleep at all last night. You look like you haven't moved since we left at midnight."

"Master Corbin, Miss Jenny, we are so very close. I know it. The answer must be here somewhere. Why can't I see it? The longer she stays in the underworld, the less likely it is we can bring her back! It has been 22 days and 8 hours and we have yet to fathom a way to get her back." "How can I rest until her safe return? How can any of us?" He said somewhat harshly. 

The distress he felt bordered on anger as he glared at Joe and Jenny. He couldn't understand how they could remain so calm. Truth be told, seeing them together these past three weeks had been trying for Ichabod. They had each other to turn to, what did he have? He realized how much he envied them. He also knew his anger was misplaced. He had only himself to blame for not revealing his true feelings to his fellow Witness. Jenny and Joe just stared during his little outburst, they knew the strain he was under.

Ichabod, calmed down and took a cleansing breath, before he spoke again. 

"Forgive me my friends. I just cannot rest knowing the Lieutenant is languishing in that hellish place. There will certainly be time for slumber when we retrieve her and she is safe at home." 

Ichabod 's hands were twitching nervously.

Jenny gently took both of Ichabod's hands in her own to steady them. "Listen Crane, we all want Abbie back. But you are not going to be any good to her in this condition. You're hardly eating, and you're not getting any rest."

Ichabod raised his left index finger to protest. Jenny wasn't hearing it. 

"No, don't interrupt me. You need to sleep, now. It's bad enough you refuse to go back to the house. So cozy up on your cot and go to sleep! I mean it Crane. You're gonna pass out."

"She's right Crane, you look like death warmed over. And you know you can't argue with a Mills woman once they've made up their mind." Joe added. 

"Indeed." Ichabod returned. What was the point of arguing. He was exhausted. "Will you...." 

"I promise we'll wake you the minute we find anything. Now To bed." Jenny said firmly as she fluffed the pillows, on the cot. 

Ichabod, laid down defeated, but grateful. Several moments later he was asleep.

"Wow!", Jenny observed, as she placed a blanket on her friend, "I've never seen him like this. I mean he was determined to rescue Abbie when she was in Purgatory, but this, this is different. He's a man possessed. I've never seen him this unhinged."

"Love makes you do crazy things. Believe me I know. I thought about becoming a Wendigo again to try and rescue you."

"What?" Jenny asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. I was desperate Jenny. I would have done anything to get you back.  
It was Crane who talked me out of it. He told me that when love grips the heart, logic can abandon the mind."

"Well, Crane sure is a testament to that. He's a broken mess."

"You think Abbie knew?" Joe asked

"Knew what?"

"That he's in love with her?" 

"I do. Maybe not at first. But I think it finally dawned on her. And you know Joe. I think it scared her to death." 

"What do you mean, Jen?" Joe inquired.

"It's simple, Abbie is a control freak. Once those three little words are out in the open between the two of them, all bets are off. You can't control love. Abbie knew this. And I think it scared her shitless." 

"Those two huh? I'm glad at least we didn't beat around the bush too long." Joe smiled.

"Yeah," Jenny said, taking Joe's hand, "Now let's get my sister back so she and Crane can figure things out once and for all." 

Jenny and Joe returned to their search.

Ichabod Crane 's dead sleep, turned fitful approximately 30 minutes after he drifted off.

It was always the same dream, ever since his first night in the house without her. He would see her face, sad but resolute, just before she entered that damn tree. He saw himself powerlessly whispering "don't", as she told them to take care of each other. As if it would be easy for them... for him to go on without her. What a useless wretch he was. He felt like an abysmal failure for being unable to protect her... Again. She wanted to prove herself so much. She wanted to be so damned independent! If it had only been he who had made the sacrifice this time, he who had risked everything to save the ones he loved. Why was it always Abbie? What good was he without her?

The house that had provided him with such solace when they both shared it's space, was now "haunted" with the echoes of his life with Abbie. After three nights of reliving Abbie's sacrifice, he refused to sleep there anymore. The dreams, although still present, were less vivid at the Archives. 

He actually felt more comfort in the place where their bond was forged in their early days together.

"Crane", Jenny said, as she gently nudged Ichabod's shoulder to wake him 2 hours later. "You have to see this?" She pointed to something on her laptop..

He sprang up quickly .

"What is it? What have you found?" Ichabod asked eagerly, as he gazed at the screen.

"Look at this portrait of Betsy Ross. Look at her necklace."

"That is a Masonic symbol. I do remember Betsy said it was a gift from General Washington. She was quite proud of it."

"Yes, But here's the thing. This particular symbol is the same as this one."

Jenny pointed to the open book Joe had. It revealed an illustration of a tree that seemed identical to the one Abbie entered, carved on the side was a five pointed star with a book and pillar in the center.

"It is the symbol of the Order of the Eastern Star."

"Yeah, And here's the weird part." Joe added. "This particular Masonic Order was not formed until 1850. 14 years after Betsy's death. "The question is..."

"How would Betsy have had that specific symbol at the time I knew her?" Ichabod interjected.

"Right and what connection does this symbol have to the tree Abbie went into?" Joe asked .

"Luckily, there's a branch of the Order of the Eastern Star right here in Sleepy Hollow." Jenny said.

It seemed Ichabod's coat was on in an instant. "Let us hope they have the answers we seek'

"Yeah. Well, let's do this", Jenny replied, as the trio quickly left the Archives.

The Sleepy Hollow Order of the Eastern Star was located in a non descript Federal style building just off of Main Street. There was a Festive wreath above an elaborate door knocker. Ichabod knocked twice.

The three visitors were greeted by a tall thin woman in her 40s. 

"Oh my it is chilly this morning. Come in, You're just in time to join us for tea. The woman ushered her three guest into a quaint room with a large fireplace. There were two other women in the room, one with her back turned. Tea was the last thing on Ichabod's mind. 

"Forgive me Madame, but we are here on a matter of grave importance. This is not a social call." Ichabod stated . 

"Nonsense. There's always time for tea. Believe me we're well aware of why you're here Ichabod." 

The dark haired woman said as she turned around to face the three visitors.

"Miss Corinth?" Ichabod asked incredulously.

"Surprise!" Zoe smiled...


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe has some explaining to do.

The Eastern Star (Chapter 2)

 

"Hey Jenny." Joe whispered as Ichabod moved closer to speak with Zoe  
Corinth.

 

"Yeah Joe?"

 

"Isn't that the chick Ichabod was seeing for a while?" 

 

"You mean the mad texter?" Jenny took a closer look.

 

"That is her. Jenny confirmed.What's she doing here? I don't like this Joe. Something  
doesn't feel right.

" Well, Crane's talking to her. I'm sure he'll know if we  
should worry." Joe replied

 

"Well", Jenny sighed. "I hope you're right, but Crane's not exactly the best  
judge of character when it comes to women. He did marry Katrina remember.  
All I'm saying is I'm keeping my guard up." 

 

Ichabod Crane was dumbfounded. He had not seen Zoe Corinth since their last  
"date".

 

He had ignored her texts and phone calls. Abbie's absence had made it  
impossible for him to continue lying to himself. The truth was, Zoe Corinth,  
as charming as she might have been, could never hold a candle to his love  
for Abbie. He knew he owed her some type of explanation for his lack of  
communication, but he just could not bring himself to face her again... not  
until Abbie was safe and sound. He had planned to end things between he and  
Miss Corinth, as a gentleman should once Abbie was back at his side.

Her presence now confused him.

 

"Miss Corinth What are you doing here? This is most unsettling. I believe I  
owe you an apology for my failure to return your persistent calls and texts.  
I have..."

 

"Ichabod", Zoe interrupted his awkward attempt to apologize, and gently placed her hand on his arm. "No need to try to explain . I know this is a bit of a shock .  
I think I'm the one who should apologize to you. I know everything that has happened   
and we've been expecting you for some time now."

 

"By everything, are you saying you know what has happened to my partner,  
Miss Mills?" Ichabod was truly perplexed his hands involuntarily started to  
twitch.

 

Jenny and Joe had been watching Ichabod and Zoe's conversation for any sign  
there might be trouble. Jenny immediately noticed his hands begin to twitch.

"That's it Joe. I'm going over to find out what this girl knows about  
Abbie." Joe followed Jenny as she rushed to Ichabod's side.

 

"What's the story Crane? What did she tell you?" Jenny said .

 

"Hello Jenny, Joe." Zoe greeted, sensing the worry in Jenny's voice. "Listen  
I know you all want to know what's going on but it's rather a long story.  
One that you all must hear, before anything can be done to retrieve Abbie.  
So as I was saying, Come sit, have some tea, and I'll tell you everything.  
Please." Zoe gestured toward the next room.

 

The trio followed Zoe, through some French doors, over to a large round  
table set for tea. The tea service bore the emblem of the Order of the  
Eastern Star. There were pastries, a fruit bowl and a variety of teas for the  
repast. Unfortunately, the three visitors only had an appetite for  
information. Zoe sensed the tension of her guests and quickly began to  
explain her presence there.

 

"I need to start at the very beginning to explain how All this came about.  
A man named Rob Morris, a Freemason from Peckham, New York was the founder  
of The Order of the Eastern Star. Morris was given a journal in 1849, that  
had once belonged to Betsy Ross ,by a fellow Mason. Brother Morris was amazed  
at Betsy's stories. She had kept a very detailed record of her role in both  
the fight for independence and the battle against evil. Betsy did not stop  
at documenting her exploits. She also chronicled the part other women had  
played in working against the forces that threatened the newly formed  
Nation. He truly believed the deeds of Betsy and all the other women who had  
aided the cause of Freemasonry and helped to forge a our Nation, needed to be acknowledged. He founded The Order of the Eastern Star in 1850.  
Since that time there have been women from our order who are specifically   
chosen to act as a sort of guide for some of God's male soldiers in the fight against evil. Pandora is still very much a threat . I've been charged with the task of keeping tabs on you Ichabod , due to your important role as one of God's Witnesses."

 

"So you're like his Watcher." Jenny said.

"My Watcher? " Ichabod asked incredulously. "Why did you not  
confide in me? I gather from what you have related to us, you knew Miss  
Mills and I were in imminent danger. Your failure to disclose your true  
identity may have cost my partner her life. If your job was to keep "tabs"  
on us Miss Corinth, why on earth did you not warn us of the danger we were  
in? The Lieutenant 's sacrifice could have been entirely avoided!"  
Ichabod's anger was obvious.

 

"No Ichabod." Zoe replied calmly, "as Witnesses, you are always in imminent  
danger. And I assure you Abigail will come back. As far as why I couldn't  
tell you who I really was, well that's just how it works. Our actual title  
is Protectress of God's chosen. I was assigned to you in this time, just as  
Betsy was during the war."

 

"Wait, back up. Betsy Ross was a Watcher, I mean "Protectress "too?" Joe  
asked 

 

"Yes." Zoe returned her attention to Ichabod."Think about it Ichabod .  
When you think back to your interactions with Betsy doesn't what I'm telling  
you start to make sense. " Zoe paused to allow Ichabod to put the pieces  
together in his mind.

 

"Yes. " Ichabod replied. "I must admit Miss Corinth, what you have revealed today does add clarity to some of the more cryptic conversations I shared with Betsy. It is  
unsettling to realize how many women in my life knew my destiny and  
neglected to share it with me."

 

"It wasn't the right time then, Ichabod. Your future with Abigail was one  
you had to discover on your own", Zoe explained.

 

"OK well this has been a great history lesson and all, but how will any of  
this help to get my sister back? I mean it's nice that Crane has his own  
personal Female Watch squad; but who watches Abbie? Why is she the Witness  
who always seems to be left behind in some hellish place? Who protects her?"  
Jenny asked impatiently. 

 

Zoe turned to Jenny and smiled. "Your mother, your ancestor, Grace Dixon,  
August Corbin. Believe me they are all watching over Abbie. Grace Dixon was  
mentioned many times in Betsy's journal, you know. Her amazing knowledge and  
strength were invaluable to the cause. You and your sister are descended  
from a long line of incredibly gifted women. I know You and Ichabod, are  
feeling immense guilt over Abbie's sacrifice, but only she could have  
completed the task she was destined to undertake .The underworld gods would  
only acquiesce to her request. Although, it may have seemed to you that your  
encounter with Pandora and her lover was a mixture of bad luck and poor  
timing. The reality is, Abbie's role in this was fated from the beginning.  
There is a Staff the underworld gods have been entrusted with for centuries.  
It is the only thing that has the power to stop Pandora. Abigail's lineage,  
as the eldest living female descendant of Grace, required her to retrieve  
the staff you'll need to defeat Pandora, once and for all." 

 

"How exactly must Miss Mills retrieve this staff?" Ichabod asked.

 

"The staff will be given to her at the proper time." Zoe replied 

 

"What do you mean?" Jenny inquired.

 

"Abbie has to stay in the underworld for an appointed time. During this time  
she will learn many truths from the gods of the underworld."

 

"Truths?" Ichabod asked

 

"Yes, truths to guide you and Abigail on the remainder of your perilous  
quest against evil. When she returns she will possess many answers to the  
questions about the tablet you discovered on your trip to Scotland."

 

"So you're saying Abbie was destined to enter the underworld no matter what?  
Jenny questioned.

 

"More or less. One thing you have to understand is that everything truly  
does happen for a reason. Every event good or bad, happens in its own time."  
Zoe explained ."Abbie could never have evaded her fate. Her task, in the  
bigger picture of what she and Ichabod are fighting for, is far too  
important."

 

"When will the Lieutenant 's appointed time in the underworld cease? "Ichabod asked hopefully.

 

"It has been prophesied that on the dawning of the 23rd day, the female  
Witness shall be called forth to join her left hand . She will return filled  
with the wisdom of the gods and a renewed sense of purpose." Zoe explained.

 

"Her left hand?" Joe asked 

 

"Yes, that's her fellow Witness", Zoe replied.

 

Zoe turned to Ichabod smiling."If all goes well, You'll have her back at  
your side before the sun is fully risen."

 

"So will she just appear? Or is there some sort of ritual to bring her  
back?", Jenny asked anxiously.

 

"Well, That's actually where things get a bit complicated." Zoe admitted.

 

"Complicated? How complicated Miss Corinth?" Ichabod asked, as his hands  
started twitching at full throttle. 

 

"Here's the thing. There's only one individual who knows exactly how to  
bring Abbie back safely so we have to speak to her." Zoe answered 

 

"Well, who the hell is she? Where is she now?" Jenny asked impatiently.

 

"The person we need has been dead since 1835." 

 

"You don't mean..." Joe said 

 

" Yes," Zoe sighed. "We have to contact Betsy Ross...."


	3. The Power of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie returns!

The Eastern Star (Chapter 3)

 

"So how exactly are we going to pull this off?" Jenny inquired 

 

"We'll use this." Zoe pulled open a small intricately carved wooden box  
lined with satin.

 

"The necklace. Is it the same?" Ichabod questioned 

 

"Yes, It is the one Betsy wore, given to her by General Washington. Legend  
says that this pendant will allow the current Protectress of God's chosen  
to become a vessel for the former to communicate with the living. Please  
realize, I will have no knowledge of what is said by Betsy when she comes  
through, so please listen to her instructions carefully and be prepared to  
follow everything she tells you to do." 

 

"Has anyone you know attempted this before?" Joe asked 

 

"Not in my lifetime. But, I have faith in the legend." Zoe admitted 

 

"Well, can we get this show on the road?" Jenny said impatiently.

 

"Of course." Zoe said as she took a seat and faced her worried audience. 

 

"Ichabod would you clasp this in the back for me." Zoe smiled as she handed  
Ichabod the necklace.

 

Ichabod, had to concentrate in order to steady his hands. He couldn't  
believe how anxious he felt at that moment. He fastened the clasp and  
stepped away from Zoe, to join Jenny and Joe while they all waited to see if  
the legend was true. At first, Zoe just smiled at the trio calmly. She  
didn't seem to doubt the necklace would do its work. Several minutes passed  
without any visible change. Suddenly, a deep sigh escaped from Zoe's parted  
lips. Her face clouded and her features somehow began to shift. Within a  
matter of moments, the person sitting in Zoe's chair had changed completely.  
Ichabod Crane immediately recognized the mischievous smirk of his old  
comrade, Betsy Ross.

 

"Betsy" was all Ichabod managed to say before Betsy spoke.

 

"The centuries have been good to you I see Ichabod. You are certainly as  
dashing as ever. Alas, the worry you carry for your fellow Witness is etched  
on your face. You're a mess without her, are you not? She's the one I told  
you about all those centuries ago. Grace Abagail Mills is the woman you'd do  
anything for." 

 

"Miss Corinth informed me of your role in life when we knew each other. I  
suppose I owe you a debt of gratitude for ensuring my safety during our time  
together. I only wish you had been more forthcoming with me." Ichabod said.

 

"Same old Captain Crane I see." Betsy returned. 

 

"You were always a bit too serious and po-faced for your own good. I had  
hoped you would have loosened up a bit after more than two centuries.  
However, I do realize the strain you are under, a Witness without his  
counterpart is lost indeed. And in your case your need to bring Abigail back  
has much more to do with your love for her than anything else."

 

"You, as always Betsy are right. Now please explain to us how we can  
retrieve The Lieutenant".

 

"It's really quite simple." Betsy smiled."Although I 'm sure you would all  
agree love is the most complex human emotion. Is it not, Ichabod?" Betsy  
became more somber. 

 

"Abbie's love for you led to her sacrifice. Your love for her is the only  
thing that will bring her back. You must think of her, your Abbie. Think of  
all the times you wished you had told her you love her. Use that love now,  
that bond between the two of you to guide her."

 

"That's it?" Jenny asked "That's the big plan? So you're saying all Crane  
has to do is think of Abbie and she'll appear? It seems too easy."

 

"Oh, Miss Mills I do like you", Betsy replied. "You do not mince words.  
Actually all three of you have to think of her. The power of love can never  
be underestimated. Although Abbie is prophesied to return to this plane on  
the dawning of the 23rd day, it will only happen with your assistance. Just  
before dawn on the morrow, gather at the place Abigail calls home. You must  
all hold hands and concentrate your thoughts on Abbie. Send your love out as  
a beacon. The light of your combined devotion will guide her back to you.  
And that, as you say Miss Mills, is "it". Oh, and Ichabod I know you'll have  
difficulty trying to sleep tonight. But try to get some rest before dawn.  
You'll need all your strength when you and Abigail are reunited. Trust me on  
this." Betsy winked and chuckled at Ichabod whose hands had suddenly started  
twitching again. "Now, I must take my leave.  
"Farewell, so nice to have met you young Master Corbin and Miss Mills.  
Ichabod, cheer up, she'll be back at your side in just a few hours. You  
really are charming when you're in love. Abigail is a lucky woman indeed."  
Betsy 's features began to fade, replaced by Zoe's slightly perplexed face.

 

"Wow. That was weird. So did you find out what you have to do to get Abbie  
back?" Ichabod, Jenny and Joe explained explained everything that had  
transpired to Zoe.

 

They left The Order of the Eastern Star anxiously anticipating Abbie's  
return the next Morning.

 

The three friends spent the night at Abbie's house. Ironically, Ichabod  
managed to sleep well. His slumber was filled with sweet dreams of Abbie. He  
awakened alert, and confident all would be well.

 

On the dawn of the next day, Ichabod, Jenny and Joe held hands in Abbie's  
living room. They concentrated their thoughts on the love they bore for  
Abbie. In that moment, three different people were united in their need to  
create a miracle. Their sole purpose was to provide a beacon for Abbie to  
find her way back to them. The devoted affection they projected, shone with  
the intensity of the brightest lighthouse on the darkest shore. The room  
that had been rather dim, suddenly filled with a golden fog.

 

The friends watched excitedly as a familiar figure emerged carrying a large  
staff. Abbie Mills was back! 

 

"So how long have I been gone anyway?" Abbie asked . 

 

She looked surprisingly, rested and radiant, as she approached the group. 

 

Jenny was the first to embrace her sister. "Abs, we were so worried." 

 

Jenny sighed, Joe gave the two sisters a few moments, then went over to hug  
Abbie tightly.

 

"You must have some stories to tell." He smiled.

 

"You don't know the half of it. The good news is this staff we have now is guaranteed to put an end to our Pandora problem. I was instructed to use it on the new moon", Abbie explained .

" "That's in two days", so that buys us some time",Jenny said

 

Ichabod was watching the reunion, feeling relieved, but a bit awkward. He  
still felt responsible for Abbie's ordeal. 

 

"Hey Crane, cat got your tongue?" Abbie said, as she approached her partner.

 

"Lieutenant I, I..." Ichabod stammered

 

Abbie took Ichabod's hand and led him away from the others.

 

"Crane.", she said softly, as she reached up to touch his face. "I  
understand everything now. I finally understand us now. So no more lofty  
speeches about our bond as Witnesses . Our lives, our existence is so much  
more complicated than that, ... So much more wonderful."

 

Ichabod gazed deeply into the beautiful brown eyes of the woman he loved. He  
was awestruck. His Lieutenant had changed. This Abbie exuded a feeling of  
peace and serenity and she was even more lovely than before. He was just  
about to speak when she placed a finger to his lips, and whispered "Witness  
this", as her sweet lips met his .

 

It was so much more than a mere kiss. Abbie was somehow transformed during  
her stay in the underworld. She had an ability to communicate with him on a  
unique, intimate level. No words were necessary, he saw it all. He saw the  
truth of their lives together over millennia. He witnessed them living,  
loving and dying during countless lifetimes. Most heartening of all, he saw  
the beautiful children who would share their lives.

 

He felt the intensity of the magic of their bond in a way that clarified any  
doubt or question he'd ever had about their love. Their kiss lingered for  
several glorious minutes. Slowly, their lips parted and the two soul mates  
stood softly smiling at one another. It was Jenny's voice that brought them  
back to earth. 

 

"I was wondering when you two would come up for air. That must have been  
some kiss." She teased.

 

"Miss Jenny, Truer words have certainly never been spoken." Ichabod agreed,  
as he leaned down to kiss his Abbie again.

 

Jenny and Joe smiled at each other knowingly . 

 

"We'll just see ourselves out." Jenny said as she and Joe quietly exited the  
house.

 

Abbie and Ichabod scarcely noticed their departure. When their kiss finally  
ended, the two lovers gazed at each other. 

 

Abbie was the first to speak. "So, Just the two of us." 

 

"So it seems Lieutenant." 

 

"What on earth should we do now?" Abbie said playfully.

 

"Oh, I can think of endless possibilities." Ichabod replied 

 

"Endless huh?" Abbie whispered 

 

"Most assuredly. " Ichabod said, as he drew Abbie closer.

 

"My man," Abbie said, as she eagerly led Ichabod to bed.

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad I finally finished this. I really just wanted the happy ending we were denied by the show. As always, thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This story is just my take on what Zoe's purpose might possibly be. Can she be trusted? What is Betsy Ross' connection to the Order of the Eastern Star? These questions and more will be answered in Chapter 2. This story takes some liberties regarding the true origin of the Order of the Eastern Star. Thanks so much for taking the time to read one of my stories. Happy New Year!


End file.
